Always There Beside Me
by erinx319
Summary: Mindless Ryan and Sharpay twin fluffiness...and a bit of Ryan abuse, not incest, OneShot, second fic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... it sucks**

Author's note: song lyrics in **_bold italics _**flashbacks in _italics _

_**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see you were always there beside me**_

Sharpay rocked back and forth, twirling her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she'd had since the third grade. "Stop it! If you keep doing that I'll never have your hair done!" her aunt Cindy said with a sigh. "Sorry." Sharpay said sheepishly as she ran her hands down the front of her gorgeous white dress, smoothing it out for the hundredth time. After a few minutes, Cindy stepped away from Sharpay with a triumphant smile on her face. Sharpay grabbed a mirror and let out a sigh of relief that her hair was finally done. Now, all she needed to do was wait.

_**Thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me**_

Ryan pulled up to the Church, late for one of the most important days of his sister's life. He rushed in, tearing down the hallway till he found where his sister was just getting the finishing touches done to her hair. He laughed as she began to twirl her hair with her finger. As memories from their childhood came pouring into Ryan's thoughts, he realized that her soon-to-be husband, Lucas, was probably going to take his place in Sharpay's life. He frowned at the thought. Sure, he was happy for her, but now Lucas would be the one to protect her, Lucas would always be there for her, not Ryan. As he thought about this, he remembered the first time he had stood up to protect her…

**_This feeling's like no other,_**

_"What do you mean you only got a B?" Dylan Evans yelled as he advanced on a nine year old Sharpay. "B-b-but Dad!" Sharpay said earnestly as she backed into the wall. "That's a passing grade, it was a really hard test and my teacher said the highest grade was a 92!""Well why wasn't that 92 yours?" Dylan brought his hand back and slapped her across the cheek. However, when he looked down, it was not Sharpay with an already bright red handprint across her face, but Ryan, covering her shaking body with his own. "Don't touch her!" Ryan said fiercely, staring up into his father's cold, blue eyes. Dylan Evans laughed and grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. "As you wish…" he said with a smirk and he threw Ryan to the ground, kicked him hard and then left the house, muttering about going to the bar._

_**I want you to know**_

Sharpay sat down just as her brother walked into the room. "Ryan!" she squealed jumping up and throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so nervous…" "Oh don't be, you look beautiful." He replied as he went to ruffle her hair. "Don't you dare, Ryan Evans!" Cindy yelled from across the room. Ryan and Sharpay laughed and sat down in two chairs, waiting for the start of the ceremony. After a few moments of silence, Sharpay turned to Ryan and said, "Ry, thank you so much for agreeing to walk me down the aisle." "Oh Shar, don't worry, it's nothing." "No Ryan, it is something. It means the world to me!" "Ryan smiled and said, "I just hope I don't screw up!" Sharpay laughed and both Ryan and Sharpay fell into their own thoughts once again.

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_An eighteen year old Ryan was running, running as fast as he could down the street. He could hear his father's heavy footfalls and ragged breathing behind him, and right behind her father he thought he could hear Sharpay. As he got to the end of the street, Ryan didn't know which way to go, and before he could decide, his father grabbed his ankles and pulled him down to the ground. "RYAN!" he heard Sharpay scream as he saw the shining blade flying down at him as if in slow motion. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was his father's maniacal laugh, and his sisters loud sobs, echoing through the otherwise silent night._

**_The way you do_**

The two twins stood together just outside of the church doors. Ryan squeezed Sharpay's hand gently as the music began to play. They walked down the aisle slowly, seeing all their friends, and family, but two were missing.

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_Sharpay was in the waiting room at the hospital, not sure what to do. Ryan was in danger, she could tell, but the doctors wouldn't tell her anything. She went up to the desk to try and find out what was going on, but was forced to wait due to the conversation already taking place. "Yes, he shot his wife and then himself, name—Dylan Evans, wife Marie Evans" "WHAT!" Sharpay yelled. "Where are they? Please tell me, please!" "What seems to be the problem miss?" Sharpay looked at the secretary in disbelief. What seems to be the problem? Is that what you want to know? Well, tonight my father, stabbed my brother in the middle of the street, shot my mother, and shot himself… AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM?" The secretary stared at her, dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to respond when a doctor came into the waiting room and said, "Sharpay Evans? I need a word with you." Sharpay left the relieved secretary and followed the doctor into the hallway. "Ms. Evans, you'll be happy to know your brother will be fine, but I'm sorry to tell you that both your mother and father have died. Sharpay stared at him in disbelief, not sure whether to be happy or sad. "Thank you doctor," she replied. "Could I please go see my brother?" she asked desperately. "Yes, you may." The doctor said with a sympathetic smile. _

**_No one like you_**

As Ryan sat down after handing his sister off to Lucas, he felt a rush of joy for her happiness, but sad for his loss. He sat through the ceremony, not sure how to feel, but as the two exchanged their vows, Ryan realized that he wasn't losing his sister. She would always be Sharpay, his little sister, the girl who knew when he was sad and exactly how to cheer him up, the girl whom he loved beyond any other. No, he wasn't losing her. She would always be there beside him.

**_So lonely before I finally found, what I've been lookin' for…_**

****

**Author's note: please review! this is only my second story so dont be too harsh lol**


End file.
